Revenge
by lexie2
Summary: What happened the days between Lex´s rescue after his plane crashed and his arrival in Smallville ? What would have things been like if Helen had decided to take revenge by hurting someone close to Lex ?
1. Goodbyes

" **_REVENGE "_**

CHAPTER 1: Goodbyes

Three months had gone by since Clark's disappearance from Smallville; five minutes since her confrontation with him in Metropolis and the realisation that their relationship was definitely over.

Lana left Clark and, distraught, took a taxi to Nell's where she was staying to attend Lex's funeral. Her aunt heard the front door open and made her way out of the kitchen to see Lana enter the house in tears, her mascara running down her cheeks.

" What's wrong, Lana ? " asked Nell in a worried voice.

" Don't worry, Nell. I should have known all along that he didn't deserve my trust, that he'd disappoint me again. How stupid of me to believe this time would be any different ! " exclaimed Lana wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, smudging her face with her make-up.

" Are you talking about Clark ? " asked Nell seriously." You're both too young to know what you want, Lana. I know it hurts but, believe me, it's not the end of the world," she added.

" You're happy, aren't you ? You've never liked him in the first place. Maybe you're right and I've just been kidding myself. Everyone I care about ends up leaving me so it shouldn't have come as a surprise to see Clark shut the door on me.But I can tell you this, Nell: I may be young and naïve and not know what I want, yet I know what I don't want. I don't want to be with someone who's constantly hiding things from me and who's not there when I need him to share something that's important to me. Note my words: Never again, " cried Lana and rushed up the stairs to the guestroom, leaving a speechless Nell standing at the bottom of the stairs.

Lana stormed into her bedroom and, locking the door so as not to be disturbed, collapsed on her bed. Nell could hear her sobbing from downstairs and was in two-minds about what to do. She thought of calling Chloe but then, she remembered the two girls had been distant of late and she knew better than to interfere with Lana when she was in one of her moods. By one o'clock her crying had ebbed away and Nell ventured up the stairs to knock gently on her door.

" Lana ? Lana, are you awake ? It's one o'clock. You should get ready for the funeral, remember ? " she said quietly.

The funeral. Another goodbye. Lana scarcely felt the strength to sit up and muttered an answer. " I'll be down in ten minutes, Nell. " The tears threatened to fall again, this time for Lex, and they did. She locked herself up in the bathroom and slid down to the floor. She cried silently and rocked her body for comfort, aware now that she was truly alone. The one person to whom she could have turned to was also gone.

The feeling of numbness accompanied her throughout the funeral and there were a couple of times when she felt like howling.The hypocrisy of it all was almost unbearable- starting with Lionel and the seemimgly bereaved widow. Scanning the crowd Lana saw Martha Kent and realised that Clark's mum was perhaps the only person, apart from her, who was actually there because she cared about Lex. Love in his life had been as scarce as in hers and when he thought he had found it- like she did- it had slipped through his fingers.

There was a moment at the funeral when she believed she saw Clark watching the ceremony from a distance but then she told herself it must have been her ache playing tricks on her mind. It was high time she got over him, there was no turning back.


	2. The Rescue

CHAPTER 2: The Rescue

Lex spent three months stranded on an island fighting the evil ghosts that lurked in the corners of his soul and threatened to devour the last shred of sanity left in his body. Eventually he was found by the crew of a fishing boat whose captain, Mr Simon, told Lex the Interpol was looking for him and that the area had been extensively searched a couple of months before. The young Luthor convinced the captain not to inform of his rescue in exchange for the promise of a big deposit in his bank account.

Lex tried to keep a low profile and avoided banks, credit cards, five-star hotels and first-class plane tickets. Simon and his crew gave him some money to buy some clothes and got him a free passage on a ship to Canada. Lex had decided that the Caribbean sun wasn't for him and the northern country was the best choice; he 'd be closer to home but not close enough to get caught before he found who was behind the accident.

He arrived in Toronto and stayed in a cabin in the woods that belonged to a cousin of Simon's, and that was vacant until the following hunting season. Lex was relieved to find canned food in the larder and some fruit and vegetables in the orchard behind the house. With the issue of food and accommodation already solved, he had time to ponder on other matters: how to come back to Smallville with only fifty dollars left in his pocket holding all or most of the cards in his hands.

After a shower and a hearty dinner, Lex went straight to bed and didn't wake up until three o'clock the following afternoon. With his mind now fresh, he decided to make his first move. He would contact the only person he felt he could trust. The nearest village was 20 miles away and Lex made his way through the woods on horseback to get to a cyber café he had spotted the day before when he got off the bus. He would e-mail her and see how she reacted to the news he was still alive and kicking. When he clicked " send" he thought about writing to Clark as well but he remembered the caves and the doubts he still had about how much Clark was hiding from him and changed his mind. Now, all that was left was to kill some time before she answered, for he was sure she would.


	3. Back from the Dead

CHAPTER 3: Back from the Dead

It had been a busy afternoon at The Talon and Lana was leaving the tables ready for the following morning. She still had to go through the day's numbers but that could wait, she wasn't feeling really up to it. She hadn't been feeling up to much recently.The atmosphere at the Sullivans was strained to say the least. She hadn't forgiven Chloe for lying to her about Clark's whereabouts and she knew that being around Chloe- Clark's best friend and secret inamorata- was only making things more difficult. She dialled Gabe Sullivan's home number and left a message on the answerphone telling him she'd stay over at The Talon.

Lana was in desperate need of a breather but she didn't know what to do. Nell ? No, going to Nell's was out of the question. They weren't on the best of terms for one thing, and she couldn't stand Dean for two successive days. Lana was in the middle of her musing when she heard a bleep announcing a new e-mail in her inbox.

She finished wiping the tables and emptyimg the ashtrays and went into her office to see what useless product they wanted her to buy this time. She got the shock of a lifetime when she opened the message and read:

" Dear Lana,

I don't know how to broach the subject without giving you the creeps but here it goes. I'm alive and well.

Please, enter the chat room.I need your help.

Lex. "

Lana stared at the screen dumbfounded and thought that somebody was clearly fond of sick jokes. However, curiosity and the hope of having someone she could hold on to won. She opened the Messenger and wrote:

" How do I know I'm not chatting with some psycho who has nothing to do on a Friday evening ? "

The answer apeared on the screen almost at once.

" Do you remember the first time we met ? The time we weren't formally introduced ? "

Lana's hope got stronger.

" What do you mean ? "

" Well, let's say I made you blush and it wasn't because of my trademark charm. I think you wanted to check out my swimming pool ? "

Lana's lips broke into a smile and she felt her eyes starting to water.

" Lex ! Where are you ? What's happened to you ? I've been to your funeral. "

" I'm sorry to have put you through that. You wouldn't like to know where I've been. Let's just say it's a place I'd never wish you to be in. I'm alone and I don't know where Helen is. I woke up when the plane was falling down, the door was open and she was no longer on board. I got lucky a week ago when a fishing boat and its crew rescued me. "

Lana took a couple of minutes to frame the answer in her mind.

" Lana ? Are you still there ? "

" Lex, I don't know how to tell you this. I guess I'll just have to say it. Helen's in Smallville. She's living at the mansion. I saw her at the funeral but I haven't talked to her since the wedding. "

" She's alive ? That's the best news I've heard in months ! "

" I think you won't like what I'm going to tell you now. She gave a completely different account of your accident. She said you gave her the only life jacket on board and sacrificed your life to save hers. "

Lex could feel the bile rising up. Not Helen. He could have expected anything from his own father but ... Helen ? She had given him hope. He had thought the happiness that had eluded him all his life was finally there for him to grasp. How mistaken he had been ! Could he ever trust a woman again ? They had always deserted him and left him heartbroken and bitter.

" Lex ? Lex ? Please, answer me. How can I help you ? "

" I'm sorry, Lana. I think this has been a mistake. "

Lana rushed before he had the opportunity to cut their conversation short.

" You can't do that to me, Lex. You can't leave me alone ! Clark's dumped me and I have no one I can talk to. Chloe's doubled-crossed me. I'm tired of lies. I want someone to be straight with me for once ! "

"I wouldn't like to drag you into my problems, Lana. I'm sorry about you and Clark. I truly am but you're right, there comes a time when one should say " enough ". Are you sure you wouldn't mind getting involved ? I must warn you, I'm pretty sure now that both my father and Helen are behind this, and dad doesn't play by the book. "

"I'm here to help you. What would you have me do ? "

" It may sound strange for a Luthor to say this. I'm rather short of cash. I could go to the bank and withdraw some money but I don't want my father to find out I'm still alive yet. I could ask you to make a deposit in my account but he'd trace that too. I know I'm asking you too much. Would you bring all your savings to me here in Canada ? It'll be just a loan. I'll pay you back as soon as I get home."

" Don't worry about that Lex.You can count on me. Besides you rarely take a cut of our earnings at The Talon."

" Very unLuthorlike of me, wouldn't you say ? OK... I'll send you a map with directions to get to the cabin I'm staying in. "

" It sounds good and I needed a vacation anyway. What else shall I bring apart from the money ?"

" I'm going to ask you one more favour, Lana, but it could be dangerous. Do you know if Helen's still working at the hospital ? "

" She is, as far as I know. Why ? "

" You'll have to get into the mansion when she's not there. Don't worry, I'll tell you how to get in without alerting security or being taped by the cameras. There's a secret passage that leads straight into my private rooms. I need you to get there and open my safe. You'll see a laptop, a mobile and a brown manila envelope, take them with you and make sure you leave eveything undisturbed. Do you think you could do that ? "

" I'll manage, Lex. "

" That'll be all then. And Lana ? Thanks. "

" You're more than welcome, Lex. You've always been there for me. It's the least I can do to help. "

Lana shut down the computer, turned off the lights and elated headed to the bedroom upstairs. In the morning she'd go to the bank and pack her suitcase. She would have all night to concoct a convincing story for both Nell and the Sullivans.


	4. Bonding

CHAPTER 4: Bonding

Lana arrived in Canada safe and sound but with a lighter wallet. She had bought a tourist ticket but it had eaten up a sizeable part of her savings. In fact, she hoped what was left was enough to help Lex do whatever he was planning to.

Lex was already waiting for Lana outside the cabin when she arrived and he welcomed her with open arms ready for a warm fraternal hug. Lana ran into his embrace and, wrapping her arms around his neck, stood on tiptoe to place a lingering kiss on his cheek. They held tight for at least five solid minutes. Lex could feel her tears on his face and was so overwhelmed by her racking sobs that he didn't have the heart to tell her he was finding it difficult to breathe. He couldn't find the words to tell her what he was feeling; he had never been good with words when it came to exteriorizing his innermost feelings. Buying an expensive gift or making a grand gesture had always been easier for a Luthor than putting feelings of love or friendship into words. Therefore, Lex simply returned the hug and moved his hand up and down Lana's back to soothe her.

Eventually Lana let him go and, sliding her arms down, looked up with a beaming smile on her face. " I'm sorry, Lex. You must think I'm a hysterical brat but ... to find you alive after I thought I had lost my three closest friends all at once... it was too much... ." Taking her face in his hands and wiping her tears away, Lex answered " No need to apologise. You've given me the best welcome I could have hoped for. I can't remember anyone- least of all a young woman- shedding tears of happiness on my account. " "I must look like a raccoon. Is there a mirror in this hunting cabin to touch up my make-up ? " said Lana with a laugh in her voice. " You look beautiful, Lana. The perfect picture of teenage wholesomeness. And yes, there's a mirror in the bathroom. Come in and make yourself at home. I've already prepared you a bedroom; it's the one on the right at the end of the corridor. In the meantime, I'll get your suitcases. " Lana's voice was heard from inside the cabin, " Suitcase, Lex. I've travelled light because I can stay only three or four days at the most. "

It was nine o'clock in the evening now and they were enjoying a cup of cocoa next to the fireplace.

" I've always known you have expensive tastes but I didn't know you were such a very good cook. "

" Well, thanks. I've spent many hours of my childhood hiding, and the kitchen used to be one of my favourite places. By the way, you're the first girl to ever try my cooking. "

" Really ? I'm honoured, " she responded with a smile.

" It's been my pleasure, Lana. I can't remember feeling so at home since the summers I spent with my mother on the ranch in Montana, " said Lex looking at her with misty eyes.

" I had trouble picturing Lex Luthor as a farmer ! " interpolated Lana in an attempt to lighten the mood.

" You'd be surprised... Things would have been so much simpler," said he in a pensive mood. " I guess it's time to stop thinking about the past and get down to business. Have you brought the stuff I asked you for ? " sobbered up Lex.

Lana woke up early the following morning to the sound of chirping and found herself rather disoriented until she heard Lex talking on the mobile phone and remember where she was. She got up, had a shower and got changed before joining him in the living-room. The man she found there was the Lex she had been used to, the business partner always in control of the situation, and somehow she felt safer. He was wearing a mask again but she didn't mind, she was even thankful for it. On more than one occasion Lex had let her see what he was like beyond the facade and there had been a moment the previous night when something transpired between the two that unsettled her.

" I'm sorry, Lana. It wasn't my intention to wake you up so early but there were a couple of urgent calls I had to make," he said after hanging up.

" It's OK. I want to make the most of my stay. Do you think I could go out for a walk after breakfast ? "

" Certainly. There's a horse if you'd rather go for a ride... , " he offered.

" Yes, ... that'd be nice. I haven't ridden in months. To tell you the truth, I haven't felt like doing much of late, " she added.

" I'm being a terrible host, Lana. I'm so wrapped up in my troubles that I haven't asked you if you needed to talk, " he responded , angry with himself.

" I wouldn't like to burden you with my teenage angst. You've got more than enough on your plate. "

" Listen, Lana.You've been a wonderful friend. Not only have you dropped everything to come to my aid, you've lied because of me, you've trusted me with your savings and- above all- you didn't hesitate to compromise yourself by staying over. The least I can do is lend you my ears. As to my predicament, the wheels are already in motion and the private investigator's promised to have news for tomorrow evening."

" Thank you, Lex, but I don't feel I'm ready to talk about it yet. I'm afraid of what might happen if I set free all that I've got bottled up inside and I think it's not the proper time to overburden you. Take care of your things first and you have my word that I'll confide in you just as you have in me. "

" I'll be here when you feel ready... As to your ride... There's only one horse and there isn't much I can do except wait... Would you mind if I joined you , " asked Lex hesitantly

" Certainly not. I could use some company, " answered Lana sincerely.

As promised, the private investigator phoned Lex the following evening when they were eating dessert. Lana motioned to leave the table and give him some privacy to answer the call but he stopped her by grabbing her hand. He'd always found her presence soothing and God knew he needed all the control he could master to hear the detective's report. Lana could read his plea on his lips: " Please, stay, " and she sat down.

Lex listened to the report with his eyes locked with Lana's. He didn't utter a word during the first five minutes but she could see all the emotions that he was experiencing reflected in his pupils. Then, he spoke. " Are you absolutely positive ?... Have you checked with all your sources ? ...OK... You'll get a cheque for your services first thing Monday morning. Good night. "

" What did he find out ? "

" According to the detective's sources my father has nothing to do with the accident, though I find that hard to believe. "

" And Helen ? "

" Helen... Helen was behind it. No doubt about it. I still hoped, but the hints had been there. I should have realised she had something up her sleeve when we drank a toast on the plane. She had a strange look on her face, as if she regretted something. She must have been thinking of the drug she had slipped in my drink to knock me out," he said with a murderous look on his face.

" What will happen to her , Lex ," asked Lana afraid of what he might do.

"I may feel like killing her but I'm not my father. I'm not a murderer. I've got other plans for her. Let's say she'll have a taste of her own medicine. "


	5. Revenge

CHAPTER 5: Revenge

Four years had gone by since Lex's ill-fated marriage and subsequent annulment. Four years for Helen to plan her revenge and this time she wouldn't let herself be diverted by sentimentality. She had made a mistake the previous time, but now she was going to choose the target well to make him suffer.

It was eight o'clock on Thursday evening and Lex was still at his office at Lexcorp. He was going through some private documents concerning a secret plan of Lionel's for a surprise take-over of an avant-garde lab Lex had been planning to acquire. His reading was so absorbing that it took him a minute to realise that his private line was ringing insistently.

" Good evening ? " answered lex questioningly. Only a few had his private number and it was an unusual hour to be phoned at the office.

" Are you Mr Alexander J. Luthor ? " asked a woman's voice on the other side.

" I'm afraid we haven't been introduced. May I know how you've got my private number ? "

" My name's Dr Susan Garland, Mr Luthor. I'm a doctor at Metropolis General Hospital. I found your personal card in a young woman's purse. Her name's Lana Lang. Are you acquainted with her, sir ? "

" Miss Lang's a friend not an acquaintance, doctor. What's happened to her ? " he asked, a note of deep concern in his voice.

" She was admitted to our ICU three quarters of an hour ago. She's in critical condition, Mr Luthor.

She's been assaulted and badly beaten. She needs to be operated on inmediately to remove a clot that's putting pressure on her spinal cord. Do you know who we should contact to authorise the procedure ? "

" Her next-of-kin is an aunt but she isn't living in America, now. There's nobody else, but we're best friends and we've been business partners for five years, doctor. Prepare the papers and the operating room, I'll be there in fifteen minutes with my personal physician. Don't worry about legal matters, my lawyers we'll see to them, " he said in a businesslike manner.

" I agree with you, the patient's life is always first, Mr Luthor. I'll prepare her for surgery. See you on floor two in fifteen minutes, sir. "

" Thank you, Dr. Garland. "

Lex put down the receiver, grabbed his Porsche keys and took the private lift to the underground garage. He'd have to rush to make it in time and if that meant not stopping at the red lights, so be it- Lana's life was worth a hell of a lot more than a couple of speeding tickets or an impounded Porsche.

He arrived at the hospital unscathed- no patrol had crossed his way – and Dr Ferguson stepped out of his car a couple of minutes later. They both went straight up to the second floor where they were met by Lana's doctor. Dr Garland gave Dr Ferguson the patient's record, CATscan and X-rays and left him alone to check the girl over while she joined Lex to have a chat with him.

" Mr Luthor, I want you to know that it's touch and go. She's in coma now. We hope the surgery'll relieve the pressure and reduce the swelling. However, there's the possibility of internal haemorrhage and even if we manage to stop the bleeding and remove the clot, it's not certain she'll survive the operation. And if she does, there's no guarantee she'll walk again. "

Lex found it very hard to breathe, he could feel the blood pumping in his ears and his chest ready to burst/explode. If he hadn't known his asthma was cured, he would have thought he was on the verge of a severe attack. Dr Gardiner looked at him alarmed, regretting her crudeness.She had always been a good judge of character and this young man seemed so cool and composed, she thought he could take the unadulterated truth.

" Why don't you sit down, Mr Luthor ?... Janice, bring him a cup of strong coffee with two lumps of sugar from the nurses' island. ... I'm sorry, sir. I've been too blunt but I thought you'd appreciate my telling you the odds... Hope's the last thing we should lose. "

" Thanks, doctor. You're right, I'm not one who's fond of beating around the bush... but it's just that ...every woman close to me ... has been invariable snatched from my side..., " he said with tears in his eyes.

" Dr Ferguson and I will do our very best to make sure you don't lose her as well but, Mr Luthor, I suggest you pray for all of us. Are you a believer ? "

" I used to pray as a child, when my mother was still alive, but I'm afraid God stopped listening to me by the time I was twelve... Still, I believe in miracles. I've seen them. My own life's been spared so many times..., " he said trying to pull himself together.

" Pray for a miracle, then, Mr Luthor. Miss Lang's in desperate need of one. "

" Couldn't I see her, doctor, before she enters the operating room ? " he entreated her.

" I'll tell the staff to clear the room to give you some privacy. You'll have two or three minutes to be with her at the most. Time's not on our side, Mr Luthor, " she told him placing a caring hand on his sleeve. " And sir, get ready, it's not a pretty sight. "

Lex entered the room donning scrubs, booties and a mask to preserve the sterile environment. Lana lay motionless in the orthopaedic bed, her face battered and bruised beyond recognition. Lex fell down to his knees next to the bedside and, with tears running down his cheeks, took her right hand in his and placed a tender kiss on the crown of her head, afraid of making her hurt by grazing her face.

" Lana, what have they done to you ? I swear to God, whoever's put a hand on you will wish he hadn't been born...You've got to be strong, Lana... You can beat this... I know you can... Don't you dare leave me alone !... I promise I'll be here waiting for you, " he pleaded with Lana brushing her lips with his.

" I'm sorry, Mr Luthor, but it's time, " said Dr Ferguson entering the room with Dr Garland.

" See you later, Lana, " whispered Lex placing a kiss on the back of her hand.


	6. Surfacing

CHAPTER 6: Surfacing

Lana underwent a long delicate surgery to remove the clot and control the internal haemorrhage. God listened to Lex's fervent prayers; the swelling started to subside after the first 24 hours and both doctors informed him that the chances of her regaining consciousness were better. As to whether she would have mobility in her legs, they couldn't tell yet.

On the seventh day, Lana came round to find her hand being tightly held by an exhausted Lex, who was sitting asleep on a chair by her bed. She looked at the face of her faithful friend with affection and heard his pleading words in her mind: " Don't you dare leave me alone ! " He had brought her back and she'd be eternally grateful for that but she dreaded the moment she'd have to look at him in the eye. She felt dirty and ashamed. She prayed Dr Garland had kept her promise, the one she had extracted from her before she passed out.

Lex felt her fingers move in his grasp and woke up all of a sudden. " Lana ! Lana, thank God you're back !, " he exclaimed with misty eyes.

" I'm glad you've kept your word, Lex. You said ...you'd be here when I woke up... and you are, " she said with a raspy voice once the nurse removed the endotracheal tube.

" Lana, I must leave the room for the doctor to check you over but I'll be right back."

" It's OK, Lex. I'm not planning to go anywhere, " she said smiling.

Lex saw two big teardrops rolling down her cheeks and, overtaken by emotion, leaned forward to plant a chaste kiss on her lips.

" Don 't cry, Lana. Everything'll be all right, " he added gently, dabbing her wet eyes with his Egyptian cotton handkerchief.

" Could I keep it ? " asked Lana in a small voice, finding the gesture comforting and the scent of his after-shave enveloping.

" Certainly, be my guest. "

" Miss Lang, how are you feeling ? " asked Dr Garland after checking the patient's vital signs.

" As if a herd of elephants had trampled all over my head ... ," answered Lana.

" I know, Miss Lang... I didn't mean how you felt physically... ," said a concerned doctor.

" Have you told him ? " she asked with a catch in her voice.

"He's a very special young man and it felt awful to hide the truth from him but you're my patient... I don't mean to pry, Miss Lang, but are you just friends ? "

" Yes, he's been the best friend I could wish for for the last five years. "

" He feels a lot for you, I could tell. You're lucky to have someone who cares so much about your well-being. You'll need his support throughout your recovery because there's a long way ahead. Let me advise you something, Miss Lang, don't wait for too long to tell him the truth if you want to feel whole again. "

" I don't know if I can ..., " sobbed Lana.

"Tell you what. I'll leave you Dr Madison's card. I'd like you to talk to her-she´s the hospital's head psychiatrist. She'll come to see you this afternoon and you can agree with her on what days to meet, " said the doctor handing Lana the card. " Something else... and this is good news... I've got the test results. There's nothing to worry about ..., "said Dr Garland smiling.

In the meantime, Lex was conversing with Nell and his husband Dean in the corridor. They had come back from a cruise to hear the messages he had left on the answerphone the previous week and they took the first flight they could jump on. Nell was all nerves and Lex reassured her, saying that Lana was stable now and clearly on the road to recovery.

" There's Dr Garland, Nell. We'll know more now ..., " said Lex. " Dr Garland, these are Miss Lang's aunt and uncle. They'd like to see the patient now. Do you think she feels up to it ? "

" You'll have to keep it short because she must rest. I'd like to keep her under observation for another 72 hours and then, if there aren't any complications, I'll discharge her, " informed the doctor.

" What about her treatment ? " asked Dean.

" I was coming to that. She's going to need counselling and physiotherapy. It'll take between three to six months for her to regain sensation in her lower limbs but the prognosis is very encouraging. It'll be an expensive treatment, thought. Do you have health insurance ? " the doctor queried Lana's aunt.

" Don't worry about the expenses, Nell, " said Lex, "We'll get her the best treatment and doctors available. "

" I'm grateful you were here to see that she was taken care of, Lex, " said Nell sincerely. " Doctor, do you think my niece'll be fit to fly back home with us ? "

" We'll have to wait and see how she progresses. Besides, there's the question of the police enquiry. Now that she's awake they'll want to talk to her to see what she remembers of the incident and the man that attacked her on campus, " responded the doctor.

"Oh ! I haven't thought of that, " said Nell worried.

" I've already hired a PI, Nell. He's been talking with the young couple that found her and has been asking around to see if there were any witnesses. If anybody saw anything, we'll know. I promise you,I'll hunt down whoever's done this to her; and when I find him, he'll pay, " pledged Lex.


	7. The Nightmare

CHAPTER 7: The Nightmare

Lana was discharged from hospital three days later. The police approached her to draw an identikit of the attacker and to see if she wanted to file a complaint; but Lana claimed she couldn't remember anything of that night, except being rescued by a young couple.The officers told Lex that there wasn't much they could do without a physical description or a reliable witness. However, this didn't deter Lex from pursuing his own investigation and, the second day after Lana regained consciousness, the PI called him with some news.

" We've got a lead. A college teacher saw a silver sedan drove away at high speed a few minutes before the ambulance arrived. The PI's working on it as we speak, " told Lex to Lana, Nell and Dean.

" That's good news, isn't it, Lana ? " asked Nell. " Dr Garland said today that you're stronger and that, if you wanted, you could fly with us back to Germany, honey."

" You know, Lana, I've never had children of my own but I think of you as my daughter. It'd be a pleasure to have you home, "said Dean leaning over Lana and placing his hand on top of hers.

Lex was looking at the scene from the back of the room and was surprised to see Lana cringed away from Dean's contact as if she were terrified of him. Lana'd been vocal about her dislike for Dean in the past, but she'd never suggested she was afraid of him- it made him wonder. Sensing her discomfort, and reading the cry for help in her eyes when she looked his way, Lex intervened in the conversation.

" Lana, I'm aware that at moments like these you may prefer to be surrounded by your only family . Still, if you don't feel like flying yet, I can offer you to stay over. I'm sure there must be a free room somewhere in the mansion, " he said ironically.

" Thank you, Lex. I'd love to if it's not too much of an imposition, " she said relieved.

" Of course not. You know my house's always open to my friends... "

" But... you've done so much already... paying for the hospital bills, " interrupted Nell. " And Lana, it wouldn't be appropriate... a girl living with a young unmarried man in the same house... ," added outraged.

" Nell, I'm not a girl anymore. Besides, Lex's offering me a room, not making an indecent proposal. "

Nell wasn't very pleased at the beginning but knew better than to argue with Lana when her niece's mind was already made up. Moreover- thought Nell- moving in with the most eligible bachelor in Smallville might not be such a bad idea after all. They could all benefit from it and, God knew, she was tired of collecting coupons to make ends meet.

Lana started having second-thoughts as soon as Nell bid her farewell, not because she didn't trust Lex or consider him a gentleman but because he was too observant and he'd realise she was hiding something from him. She was aware that they were a lot alike, Lex valued honesty above all, and she was afraid he might consider her secrecy betrayal.

Lex, in the meantime, felt honoured Lana had placed her trust in his hands. In addition, her staying home would allow him to protect her better. Suspicious by nature, Lex didn't rule out the possibility of him being the real target of this vicious attack on Lana. Therefore, the first thing he had done when hiring the PI was to provide him with a long list of people who might hold a grudge against him.

" Yes ? Mr Phillips. Any news ? ... I'm not paying you $200 an hour to hear excuses, Mr Phillips. I want certainties. Next time you pick up the phone, You'd better give me some answers, " barked Lex at the PI.

Lex shut the mobile and looked to the sofa where Lana lay dozing restlessly after taking her evening painkiller. He approached and, crouching down next to the couch, tried to wake her up without startling her.

" Lana ? Lana, it's getting late. Would you like me to take you up to your room ? "

She opened her eyes, disoriented, and focused them on him.

" I could stay here if you provided me with a blanket. "

" You'll get cramps, Lana. I' ll carry you Put your arm around my shoulders... Ready ?... "

Lana placed her sleepy head on his shoulder and let herself be taken to her chamber.

"Your suitcases have already been unpacked. Your nightdress is under the pillow... .I'll send Mrs Turner up to help you undress.. There's a buzzer you can press in case you need anything in the middle of the night.I'm sorry for the inconvenience...The nurse I've hired will be here tomorrow and so will the wheelchair, " he said lowering her onto the bed.

" Thank you, Lex ..., " Lana answered, her eyes brimming with tears. " I hate to burden you with an invalid. "

"Hey, Lana ! ..., " he said wiping her tears. " I've never considered you a weakling. This is only temporary. Remember what Dr Garland said: You'll be on your feet again, " he soothed her. " Now, you need to rest. Mrs Turner'll be right up. Sleep tight, Lana, " he said placing a kiss on her forehead.

" Goodnight, Lex. "

Lex didn 't go straight to bed but went back to his study to go through some dossiers he had brought with him from Metropolis. He spent two hours buried in papers until he decided to call it a day, and it was at that moment he heard a blood-curdling scream and raced to the stairs to find a worried-looking Mrs Turner already there.

" It's all right, Mrs Turner, " said an agitated Lex, " Go back to bed. I'll see to it. "

" Would you like me to wait up in case Miss Lang needs anything, sir ? "

" I'll call you if I need you, " responded Lex rushing up the steps.

Lex opened Lana's bedroom door without bothering to knock and found her lashing out, her body covered in sweat and entangled in the sheets. Her moaning and whimpering told him that her nightmare was far from over. He sat on the bed and grabbed her arms gently in an attempt to wake her up without scaring her more than she was already. But no sooner did Lana feel his touch than she started to scream louder and push him away. Encountering resistence, she tried scratching and succeeded in drawing blood from his left cheek. Lex reacted by shaking her awake.

" Lana ! Lana , wake up ! It's over. You're safe, now, " he shouted.

"Don 't... don't hurt me ! " he heard her utter in a strangled cry with a look of sheer terror on her face.

" It's Lex, Lana. There's nothing to be afraid of. You're at the mansion, remember ," said Lex brusing some strands of damp hair away from her face.

" I was dreaming... It was ... It was as if everything... were happening to me again, " she said throwing herself into his arms amidst sobs.

" As hideous as it was, you've got to remember it's all over. I'll make sure no one'll harm you again, " he said moving his hand up and down her back to comfort her. " You're soaked. We must get you out of these clothes and change the bedsheets as well. Let me call, Mrs Turner, " volunteered Lex stretching out to press the buzzer.

"No ! Don't call her, please."

" Lana, you can't sleep in that nightdress. You' ll get pneumonia. She can help you freshen up and change, " he tried to reason with her.

" I don't want a stranger to touch me, Lex, " she explained.

" Be sensible. You can't do it on your own and ... Mrs Turner's the only woman in the house. "

" Just help me get to the bathroom ... ."

" Lana..., " he said annoyed.

" Please ..., " she entreated him.

" Nell was right, it's no use arguing with you once your mind's made up. "

" Look who's talking, " she murmured.

Lex complied with her wishes, albeit reluctantly, picking her up from bed and sitting her on the edge of the bathtub.

" Could you bring me ... a nightie and a pair of ... knickers ? " she asked blushing.

" Any colour preference ? " he asked playfully, wearing his trademark smile.

" They're all white... "

" I should have known," was his answer.

A quarter of an hour later Lana summoned him to the bathroom to carry her to bed once again.

" I've changed the sheets. You'll feel more comfortable now. Dr Garland said you could take a mild sedative if you had trouble sleeping, where's the prescription ? "

" I'd rather not take so many pills... Lex ? "

" Yes ? "

" I'm afraid of falling asleep and having the same dream again.Would you mind... would you mind staying with me tonight ? "

" If that helps... I can sit by your bed. "

" Could you ... could you... lie next to me and hold me, Lex ? " asked a crimson-faced Lana.

Lex looked at the young woman's face and, giving a silent assent, stretched out on the quilt wrapping her tightly in his arms. It'd be the first time he shared a bed with a woman platonically and the first time he'd wake up in the morning next to the woman he loved.


	8. The Truth

CHAPTER 8: The Truth

Lex woke up at seven o'clock the following morning to find Lana still sound asleep in his arms. He revelled in the picture she made and couldn't tear his eyes away from her. He thought he could actually get used to it and was upset when the phone on the bedside table rang. He picked up the receiver fast so as not to disturb Lana and heard the PI's voice on the other side.

" Luthor, I've got news. I've traced the number plate and I've got you a name ... and the testimony of an eye witness."

Lex transfixed when he heard the information. The knuckles of the hand he was using to hold the receiver turned suddenly white. His eyes strayed to Lana's sleeping form and he felt the bile surging signs had been there for him to read but he had wanted so badly to be wrong. He should have killed him...he should have killed Paul Hayden when he had got the chance. If he had let the darkness in him vanquish, none of this would have happened. Lionel had been right all along, sentimentality was a weakness he couldn't afford. Hayden was a psychopath capable of doing anything to secure Helen's love, and she knew how to play on his feelings for her. Lex's error of judgement had cost Lana dear,it had cost her her innocence and almost her life.

" Good work. Bring me everything you have to the mansion this afternoon. I'll have your payment ready, " he said hanging up.

Lana stirred and fluttered her eyes open to find Lex staring at her with his full of unshed tears. " I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am, Lana. It's all my fault. Everything. Everything he put you through... I mean " everything "... I'm to blame. I should have killed him... I should have killed them both when I had the opportunity four years ago. A taste of her own medicine was not enough... ," said an embittered Lex.

Lana's body started to tremble uncontrallably once she realised the meaning behind Lex's words. He knew. He knew her secret and she had nowhere to hide. She retreated from him ashamed of what he might think of her. Lex misread her reaction and stared at her with a look of hurt in his eyes , " You must despise me. I'll understand, Lana, if you don't want to have anything else to do with me. I'll make the arrangements for Nell to come to pick you up. I'll take care of the medical bills, it's the least I can do..., " he said with a heavy heart.

" Aren 't you mad at me ? " she whispered.

" Mad at you ? Why on earth would I be mad at you ? "

" I lied to you. I hid ... "

" It's me who needs your forgiveness, Lana. "

" You didn't attack me, he did. I feel so dirty... "

" Oh, Lana, ... I wish I could turn the clock back ...I feel so responsible. I swear to you Lana, ...they can both count themselves dead for what they've done. This time they won't get away. "

" Promise me something, Lex. "

"Anything . "

" There's already been too much suffering in our lives... It's time to say " Enough ". Promise me. Promise me you won't cross that bridge no matter what. I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if I knew you've lost your soul because of me, " said Lana amidst tears.

" Do you care that much ? " responded Lex in disbelief.

" You once said you were sure the right guy for me was out there, " answered Lana blushing. " And ... in the last few days...I've finally realised... he's been there all the time. He's shown me his love in every gesture, every look and every touch. I wish you could forgive me, Lex. "

" Forgive you ? " asked Lex baffled.

" Yes. Forgive me for being blind. Dr Garland was right... she didn't know you before that night and she could read you like an open book. I was so engrossed in my relationship with Clark... "

" That's the past, Lana... I don't know what to say, now. This morning's been full of surprises, I ... "

"You don't have to say anything, Lex..., " she said placing her fingers on his lips. " I've prayed so many times to find true love in my life... "

" When Dr Garland asked me if I was a believer I told her I wasn't a religious man but that I still believed in miracles... Thank you for making a believer out of me, Lana. "

" And thank you for making me feel whole again, Lex. "

A/N: The sequel, Revenge Redux, is already up and complete. Simply consult my profile to find the story on this site.


End file.
